1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic document feeding device and an operating method thereof and more particularly, to an automatic document feeding device and an operating method thereof suitable for a multi-function peripheral.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern office, multi-function peripheral machine is one of the indispensable tools. The multi-function peripheral machine includes a copy machine, a printing machine, a scanning machine and other multi-function peripheral having other functions, wherein the printing machine and the scanning machine are the most commonly used. According to the demands of end-users, a double-sided printing (or scanning) apparatus with a double-sided sheet-fed (or scanning) is developed in the market.
In the conventional multi-function peripherals, the paper is transmitted via the multi-roller of the paper transmitting channel disposed in the multi-function peripheral (e.g., the paper feeding roller located at the paper inlet, and the paper exit roller located at the paper outlet). When double-sided printing process is performed, one surface of the paper has to be printed first, and the other surface of the paper is printed after the paper is turned over by the paper feed back channel via the rollers in the multi-function peripheral, and the paper is then transmitted out via the paper exit roller.
Since the paper is transmitted within the same path, in order to prevent paper jammed or paper being processed with repetition, an electric clutch (E-clutch) is commonly disposed between the transmission motor and the paper feeding roller. The E-clutch is used to control the paper feeding roller to feed papers at proper timing. However, the manufacturing cost of the E-clutch is rather expensive, and thus how to reduce the cost and components of the multi-function peripheral has become a focus to researchers and designers in this field.